At present, the man-machine interfaces can be categorized by type into keyboards (numeric keypads of mobile phones, full-size QWER keyboards of computers, and QWER keyboards reduced at different ratios or virtual keyboards of portable devices), mouses, microphones, touch screens, touch pads, handwriting pens, handwriting pads, etc., and can be categorized by input mode into keystroke input, speech input, handwriting input, and coordinate input, etc. The most popular input mode is still keystroke input, due to the factors such as applicability, input speed, recognition rate, and cost, etc. The following table lists the advantages and disadvantages of each man-machine interface (MMI).
MMIInput modeAdvantagesDisadvantagesKeyboardKeystroke inputHigh accuracy,Unhealthy, unsuitable for small devices,high input speed,not suitable for all languages, poorand low costwaterproof, dust-proof, andanti-bacteria performanceMouseCoordinate input,Natural andUnhealthy, unsuitable for devicesclick input,directly perceivedexcept for computers, in need of a flathandwriting inputthrough the sense,surface, low input speedhigh accuracyTouch screen,Coordinate input,Natural andHigh cost, low input speedTouch padclick input,directly perceivedhandwriting inputthrough the senseHandwritingCoordinate input,Natural andLow input speedpen,click input,directly perceivedHandwritinghandwriting inputthrough the sensepadMicrophoneSpeech inputNatural andLow accuracy, high cost, in need of adirectly perceivedquiet ambient, disturbing othersthrough the sense
It can be seen from above table that up to now, there is no MMI that is suitable for devices in all sizes from mobile phones, portable devices to computers, and that is as accurate and quick as keyboards and mouse, and as simple and easy to use as touching and handwriting.
In patent applications PCT/KR2007/001699 (WO2007/114677A1) and PCT/KR2007/001700 (WO2007/114678A1), Mobience Company disclosed a sliding input system. However, that system has several disadvantages: firstly, unless the user slides into the required morpheme cell, the system can't judge the user's input; secondly, it is difficult to implement an appropriate fault tolerance algorithm since the connecting line passes through morphemes; thirdly, the user has to learn the sequence of letters from scratch.
In patent application PCT/CHO1/00453 “Method for A High-Speed Writing System and High-Speed Writing Device”, Speedscript Company disclosed a sliding input system, which has very quick input performance. However, that system has several disadvantages. Firstly, the method is only applicable to Indo-European language systems with vowel system (the number of vowel is less than 7) and consonantism or language systems which has 7 or less high-frequency letters, because the method is restricted to 8 directions, and one of the directions has to be used to represent the space bar. That method is inapplicable to Japanese Kana or Chinese characters. Secondly, the user has to learn the quicker letter typesetting of the method from scratch. Thirdly, splitting words into pairs of consonants and vowels greatly disturbs the user's thought.
Dasur Company also introduced a sliding input product with U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,786, named as “SlideIT”, which incorporated sliding input and handwriting input. However, that method has several disadvantages: firstly, the connecting distance between letters is very long in some cases, resulting in difficulties in connecting actions and therefore low input speed; secondly, it is difficult to design an appropriate fault tolerance algorithm, since the connecting line passes the letters; thirdly, unless the user slide onto or nearby the required morpheme, the system can't judge the user's input.
In can be seen from above description: at present, most MMIs still employ real keyboards or virtual keyboards to input information by pressing; or, like the products introduced by Mobience Company or Dasur Company, input information by detecting the morpheme where the turning point of lineation lies; or, like the product introduced by Speedscript Company, input information by defining fix directions as special input information. Up to now, there is no method that can detect the user's movement direction and predict the user's input content in real time. There is a need for a MMI that is directly perceived through the sense, ergonomically designed, in line with the inherent culture and rule of a variety of languages, capable of inputting information by simple clicking, sliding, lining, or pressing, as natural and directly perceived through the sense as touch screen and speech input, as simple and convenient as handwriting input, as accurate as real keyboard input, with high input speed and at affordable cost.